So True
by starletlaur
Summary: A little Getty fluff, once again


Gio stood and admired the view. There she was, looking amazing in her beautiful gown. It was Friday night and there he was, drinking a beer looking like something from a movie. It was Mode's annual Masquerade Ball, and this year's theme was heroes and heroines from films. Gio wasn't really one for fancy dress, but if that is what he had to do to get another glimpse at the woman he adored, so be it, no matter how daft he felt and how silly he knew he looked.

After receiving his last minute invite (Amanda had offered after popping by the deli in passing) he had run to the fancy dress shop a matter of minutes before its closing.

'What can I do for you sir?' asked the shop assistant.

Gio looked around, the space was stuffed wall to wall with elaborate material of all colours and textures. It was really like a treasure trove. Where the hell was he meant to start?

'Uh. I need something that says I'm a hero' his answer was vague, and the little balding man sighed.

'If you give me a moment, I'll see what I can find'. The hint of annoyance was apparent in his tone, as he checked his watch to determine how long he had until closing and if this customer would make him late home.

Moments later, he returned, a number of garments loosely slung over his arm. Gio could vaguely make out that one of the costumes was that of Superman, the garish blue and red lycra screamed out at him under the fluorescent lights. _Hell no. _As much as he needed to see her, that would never grace his body…

'Sir we seem to be running low on the hero front' the man announced, a hint of mockery in his tone. As he listed the various options, he held the corresponding costume for Gio to see.

'We have Superman, Batman, or Spiderman' Gio sighed deeply, lycra it would seem to be then! _Ah crap…_

'I'm sorry, like I say, we've had a lot of request for hero costumes' It seemed that the whole of Mode had been a customer in this shop, out of the whole of Manhattan!

'I'll guess I'll take Batman then' He'd seen the _Dark Knight_, Christian Bale did look quite macho in his suit, although Gio was quite aware how much taller the actor was compared to him. Pushing that thought aside, he paid for the rental. He wished he could have chosen something better and original, something that would impress Betty, which would somehow match up to her ideas of what a hero would be. He was sure that her costume would be something highly intellectual, maybe something Shakespearean. He knew how much she loved watching those screen adaptations of the greatest stories ever told.

So there he was, clad out in black lycra. Ok, so he had to admit, he didn't look too bad. The tight texture of the material clung to the muscles on his arms and chest, which really did make him feel, even if he didn't look, like a superhero. The black mask only contributed to the way in which, as if only for now, he really was Batman. He still felt a little silly though, a grown man in lycra. _Come on. _The music was loud, the room was buzzing with people dancing, talking and being merry. As he took in the scene, he made out a figure coming toward him. She was dressed in full length black leather, a whip in her hand, a cat mask on her face. The tendrils of blonde hair and the confidence in her walk could only mean it was one person, Amanda.

'Miaow…I see you made it then. I see we think alike.' she smiled and licked her lips as she ran her eyes over his body. _Man, if only he wasn't so caught up with Betty, how I'd love to unwrap that divine body of his…just look at those muscles and that cute ass…_

'Amanda' he replied chuckling, he had caught the way she was looking at him.

'Well your princess is over there' she glanced in Betty's direction, before turning and planting a lingering kiss on his lips. 'Mmm, I always wondered what that would feel like' she purred before sauntering off into the throng of dancers.

Glancing once more at Betty, he decided it was now or never. She had gone for the Disney look, wearing a full length blue gown, her hair secured up on her head with loose curls gently cascading on her cheeks, glass slippers on her feet. She really did look like the belle of the ball. He pulled the mask over his face and made his way through the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty was aware that she looked quite good tonight. She really loved her dress and the way that Hilda had styled her hair. She felt like a princess, all that was missing was her prince. She was enjoying chatting to Christina who had decided to dress as Holly Golightly, and the loud entrancing music was washing over her. As much as she was having a good time, she couldn't seem to shrug that thought from her mind. _Where is my Prince?_

Betty knew she only had herself to blame. She knew quite for sure she could have had a prince charming. He'd already provided the carriage and swept her off her feet. But she had been all over the place at the time, she just couldn't let herself by ready, although deep down inside she really, _really_ was. The times she had spent lying awake thinking about those times all those months ago. The friendly arguments, the way that he pushed her with her writing, her birthday, Justin's dance (that really was a memory that played over and over in her mind) and the final time she saw him, leaving her apartment the day she had realised she had broken his heart! God, she felt really ashamed. Ashamed for treating him in that way, ashamed for thinking of no one but herself and most importantly ashamed that she had tried to brush him under the carpet by obsessing over the gormless musician and the all too career driven Yeti colleague. Who was she kidding? They could never compete with Him. The Guy.

'Betty? Are you with us?' she heard Christina's voice bringing her back to her senses. Betty looked back at her, and discovered that Christina was being dragged to the dance floor by a man dressed as, which she had to assume was some Greek god. Hercules maybe? All that she was sure of was that Christina most definitely would enjoy being wrapped around him. He was barely wearing any clothes! Christina pulled a 'Phoar' face and staggered into the arms of her waiting Adonis. Betty smiled, Christina out of everyone deserved some happiness. They danced for a few songs, the DJ obviously going for the slow, romantic numbers, and by the looks of things, the Mode crowd were lapping it up. Betty sighed. She would love to dance. _He would have spun me around the dance floor by now…_

What she wasn't ready for was the chords that filled the lavishly decorated function room. A song that had been playing repeatedly inside her head for months and months. Suddenly she was catapulted back in time, she was in the school gym, her in her purple dress and with her notebook. The glint in his eye as he walked towards her, the funny little sidestep, the way he held her in his arms, the way he stared right into her soul…She mentally kicked herself. Turning round, there through the throng of the crowd, a masked figure was making their way right towards her. It can't be. No, not again, not now. _He is the right height though…and wow, certainly the right build. How could she forget those sculpted arms and thighs…Batman…lycra…_Her mind was working overtime.

He continue walking until he was literally inches from her face. She took in his scent, she knew it was him. Her stomach did summersaults, her heart skipped a beat. _She didn't deserve this chance. Not after everything she had done to him._

'Now, princess. Batman demands a dance.'

She smiled, still trying to gather herself together. He was there, standing in front of her, giving her another chance. She was close to tears. Gio looked at her, he could tell that she was wracked with guilt and shame. He took a step back onto the dance floor, and gave her a fleeting bow.

_So true  
__Funny how it seems  
Always in time, but never in line for dreams_

She bashfully began to move towards him. As she did so he did his little sidestep, just as he had done previously, and scooped her into his arms. They didn't talk. Both not wanting to break the spell of being so close, so together, so comfortable. He pulled her closer, wanting to feel every inch of her, to smell her sweet scent, to make sure she didn't go anywhere this time. But she wasn't planning to. She was there to stay, she belonged in those arms.

He began to sing to her, whilst softly playing with a tendril of hair by her ear:

_Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah  
I know this much is  
Ah Ah Ah Ah  
I know this much is true._

She smiled and pulled him closer. He didn't need to hear her words, her touch was enough to tell him all he needed to know. She was his. That much was true.


End file.
